


Gano yo

by 2startotheright



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Nightmares, Romance, por así decirlo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2startotheright/pseuds/2startotheright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles estaba agotado, deshecho y hasta las narices del mundo; lo único que quería era llegar a casa y tumbarse encima - sí, encima - de Derek, eso fue hasta que escuchó la ducha y cambió de planes... Pena que sus planes fuesen a cambiar de nuevo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gano yo

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es el regalo de cumple de mi editorial/mejor amiga/persona que me grita para que escriba [argenya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argenya) que aún estaba sin publicar, así que aquí lo tenéis :)

Stiles estaba agotado, había pasado todo el día en la facultad desde las siete menos veinte de la mañana, y lo único que quería era llegar, tumbarse encima de Derek - sí, en Derek, no en el sofá, ni en la cama, en Derek; que Derek eligiese el sitio, por él serviría hasta la encimera de la cocina - y olvidarse de que había mundo más allá de la puerta de su apartamento, mientras su novio lo dejaba protestar al tiempo que le masajeaba los hombros distraídamente y dejaba algún beso que otro en su sien.

Derek era la mejor cura para el cansancio, los compañeros estúpidos, y todo lo que iba mal en el mundo en general.

Por eso el hecho de tener que girar la llave sólo una vez en la cerradura hizo que Stiles sonriese un poco, porque aquello quería decir que Derek ya había vuelto de correr y así su plan podría iniciarse nada más entrar por la puerta.

Cosa que acababa de hacer.

El problema era que no veía a Derek... cosa que lo hizo fruncir el ceño hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que sí oía la ducha. Sin fijarse mucho en dónde soltaba la bolsa con los libros, ni la chaqueta, puso rumbo al baño, desperdigando la ropa por el camino según se iba deshaciendo de ella, sin preocuparse siquiera por haber dejado enganchada la camiseta a la lámpara, el hecho de que no le sonaba que Derek tuviese unos pantalones cortos verdes o que debería mirar si su novio había metido algo al horno para que se fuese cocinando antes de sumarse a su ducha, porque lo único importante era aquello: llegar a la ducha.

Sorprenderlo, - bueno, "sorprenderlo", porque iba a oírlo llegar, pero siempre le daba tiempo de entrar y abrazarse a su espalda antes de girar la cabeza para darle un beso de bienvenida - apoyar la cabeza justo encima de su tatuaje y dejar un beso allí antes de que el moreno se girase y pudiese refugiarse él contra su pecho.

Porque sí, Derek era la mejor cura para todos los males del mundo en general, y su pecho - para ser concretos su pecho y el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro - eran el mejor refugio. Stiles estaba convencido de que allí podría sobrevivir hasta un ataque nuclear.

Stiles _sabía_ que allí podía sobrevivirse de todo; él lo había hecho.

En resumen, que no le estaba molestando lo más mínimo aquello de cambiar sofá/cama/encimera/superficie horizontal adecuada por la ducha. Además, ir a la ducha suponía que después de sus tan necesitados mimos, no tendría que ingeniárselas para convencer a Derek de que no, cenar antes de sacar la ropa del medio y ayudarlo a olvidarse de la mierda de día que había tenido de otra manera, no era necesario - que no es que le fuese a costar mucho convencerlo, o que le importase el hecho de que Derek fuese a anteponer la cena; porque Derek era maravilloso, y sensacional, y era capaz de sacar su mano de los pantalones de Stiles, y la de Stiles de sus calzoncillos, si se daba cuenta de que su novio no había comido aquel día, y por eso insistía en anteponer la cena al sexo -. Pero el caso, que estando a punto de sumarse a su ducha, Stiles no iba a tener que jurar y perjurar que no tenía tanta hambre mientras dejaba besos por el pecho de Derek para intentar que claudicase - besos en el pecho del moreno iba a haber, tampoco iba a mentir, pero no serían en un diez por ciento para evitar que se levantase de dónde fuera que estuviesen -.

Abriendo la puerta del baño con cuidado - que fuese incapaz de pillarlo desprevenido no quería decir que Stiles fuese a dejar de intentarlo, sino todo lo contrario -, Stiles negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que su sonrisa se había hecho más grande sólo en pensar en Derek, sin necesidad de llegar a su lado y...

Y Stiles acababa de quedarse congelado.

Parpadeando una y otra vez, con una mano todavía en el pomo de la puerta, y la otra enganchando la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos.

La imagen que lo había recibido en el baño era la que había esperado, en cierta manera.

Una espalda.

Estaba viendo una espalda desnuda a través de la mampara de su ducha.

Pero no la de Derek.

Porque Derek tenía la cara hundida en el cuello de fuese quien fuese el tío al que tenía empotrado entre su cuerpo y la mampara de su ducha.

Su ducha.

De los dos.

Porque Derek y él estaban juntos, eran pareja, vivían juntos, tenían planes de futuro, algunos no muy definidos, pero los tenían. Y si había más de una persona en aquella ducha era porque estaban el uno con el otro.

Tenía que ser así. El uno con el otro.

Se lo habían prometido.

Derek se lo había prometido.

Y ahora estaban allí, Derek dentro de la ducha, comiéndole el cuello a quien cojones fuese el rubio que estaba con él, arrancándole sonidos que resonaban entre las cuatro paredes, y dejando escapar otros que eran sólo de Stiles; sólo suyos, para él, por él. Pero Stiles estaba al otro lado de la mampara, incapaz de moverse, con el suelo abriéndose bajo sus pies, el mundo tambaleándose y los trocitos en los que acaba de rompérsele el corazón clavándosele en el estómago.

Aquello no podía ser verdad.

Derek no podía estar haciéndole aquello, porque lo quería, estaba enamorado de él, quería una vida con él, ¡niños!, ¡despertarse a su lado cada día! Derek se lo había dicho, no era que Stiles se hubiese imaginado las cosas, no, ¡no!, Derek se las había repetido una y otra vez para que se las creyese; susurradas, escritas en pequeños papeles que fingía no dejarle entre los libros, con la voz clara y firme cuando se había plantado delante de su padre y había contestado que sí, era consciente de la diferencia de edad, sabía que podría ser difícil, y que muchas veces chocarían, pero hacer a Stiles feliz era más importante que nada. Le había dicho eso a su padre, y cuando este le había preguntado que qué había de su felicidad, sin dudarlo un segundo había añadido que Stiles era quien le había devuelto las ganas de ser feliz de verdad. Se lo había dicho, y las noches en las que Stiles se despertaba angustiado de una pesadilla se lo susurraba una y otra vez mientras lo mecía contra su pecho. Y las noches que se les hacían mañanas entre las sábanas empapadas de sudor, mirándose sin fuerzas nada más que para apoyarse contra el otro, o tocarse de alguna manera, se lo decía todavía con la respiración entrecortada.  Y las noches normales, simples, sin más, se lo decía cuando quería o cuando Stiles quería escucharlo.

Stiles no estaba loco. No se había imaginado nada de aquello.

Muchas veces al principio se había asegurado de contar cuantos dedos tenía en cada mano para asegurarse de que no se lo estaba imaginando, o el mismo Derek había apoyado su palma contra la suya para hacerlo el mismo entre frase y frase. Todavía lo hacía alguna veces, porque había costumbres de las que costaba deshacerse y cosas que asustaba demasiado perder, o no tener directamente.

Y Derek también; Derek también había contado sus dedos, había mantenido la vista fija en ellos mientras Stiles le decía que lo quería por primera vez, porque creía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Cuando hacían el amor y Stiles estaba de espaldas con Derek sobre él, Derek entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos, llevando una mano sobre su cabeza, y haciendo fuerza para que notase los dedos de la mano libre en donde quisiera que la tuviese, el cuello, el muslo, la cadera... para asegurarse ambos de estar notando la presión justa. Cinco dedos entrelazados con otros cinco. Cinco dedos dejando marca en una cadera, aferrando un cuello para asegurarse de no romper un beso, o no dejar de mirarse. Y Stiles hacía lo mismo, en la nuca de Derek, en su espalda, en su trasero.

Y aquellos gestos eran algo que siempre acababa pasando, ya era inconsciente, pero estaba ahí. La reafirmación que muchas veces ya no era necesaria, ni ofrecían de forma consciente. Cinco dedos. Una mano. Una mano que siempre estaba allí para el otro.

Por eso Stiles no podía creérselo, pero lo tenía delante de los ojos. Y ahora las manos de Derek estaban acariciando a otro, recorriendo a otro, y Stiles estaba a punto de vomitar.

Y parte de él quería gritar, romper algo, lanzar algo y dejarles claro que estaba allí, quería que su novio y el tío al que estaba a punto de tirarse lo viesen y se les cayese la cara de vergüenza. Quería gritarles, pegarles, echar las cosas de Derek a la calle y decirle lo hijo de puta que era; pero era incapaz.

Aunque el hecho de que la mano de Derek acabase de cerrarse en torno al muslo de como fuese que se llamase el cabrón, para hacerlo rodearlo con una pierna, le estuviese revolviendo el estómago era incapaz. Aunque estuviese viendo como los dedos de Derek subían y se deslizaban con un propósito muy claro.

Estaba a punto de ver como su novio preparaba a otro para follárselo y era incapaz de decir una palabra, porque aquello era surrealista, no tenía palabras para aquello, literalmente.

No podía ser, era tan simple como eso, y aún así lo tenía delante de los ojos y lo estaba rompiendo a pedazos.

Lo estaba dejando vacio.

Y Stiles conocía esa sensación, porque ya la había vivido, pero esta vez no era porque un espíritu se estuviese haciendo con su cuerpo, era porque de pronto nada tenía sentido. Y quizás, si lo pensaba, en cierta manera entendía que estuviese pasando... pero no, ¡no!

Derek jamás le haría eso. Aunque dejase de quererlo, aunque una mañana se levantase y viese que no quería seguir viviendo una vida con él, Derek jamás le haría eso después de lo que habían pasado, Derek era demasiado buena persona como para...

\- Chss, te tengo pequeño, te tengo.

Derek acababa de hablar, y aquel era el tono de Stiles. Era suyo. Y a él era la única persona que le llamaba así. Él era su pequeño. Porque puede que Derek no diese el perfil de llamar a la gente por apodos cariñosos, y realmente no lo hacía, pero tras que Stiles lo llamase grandullón por millonésima vez, había devuelto el golpe preguntándose en voz alta si eso quería decir que Stiles se estaba llamando a si mismo enano, poca cosa, pequeño, y la palabra poco a poco había ido cambiando al igual que Derek había sopesado varias, hasta ser mucho más que una simple palabra.

Pequeño era de ellos. Pequeño era algo que los labios de Derek sólo formaban para Stiles. Pequeño era algo que le susurraba cuando se despertaba agonizando por los recuerdos, pequeño era algo que murmuraba a veces con los ojos todavía cerrados sin haber despertado del todo cuando no quería salir de la cama y quería que Stiles se quedase a su lado,  pequeño era lo que decía contra su frente cuando Stiles estaba enfermo y él se estaba asegurando de que estuviese lo mejor posible, pequeño era un jadeo, un gemido, cuando estaba volviendo a Stiles completamente loco y lo tenía retorciéndose entre las manos.

Y así era como lo acababa de decir ahora, y aquello fue lo que hizo que Stiles se rompiese todavía más, tuviese que parpadear y dejase caer las lágrimas, y con un hilo de voz lo llamase.

Habría querido sonar iracundo, enfadado, decepcionado, pero no.

\- ¿D... Derek?

De la única manera que sonó su voz fue como estaba él, roto.

Y fue un susurro, pero entre los jadeos, el sonido de las bocas contra la piel, y él agua de la ducha cayendo, destacó lo suficiente como para que Derek levantase la cabeza y para que el tío que estaba en el lugar que sólo debería ser suyo, girase, y ambos los mirasen.

Y giraron sin soltarse, el desgraciado que estaba ocupando su hueco giró entre los brazos de Derek, apoyándose contra él y cogiéndose a sus antebrazos para hacer que lo estrechase, y Derek simplemente lo dejó hacer y Stiles le sumó a todo el dolor desgarrador que estaba sintiendo, la vergüenza.

Porque estaba allí, parado, casi desnudo, deshecho, delante de las dos personas que acababan de romperle la vida, y como si eso fuese poco, no pudo controlar el sollozo que se le escapó. Ahí fue cuando por fin Derek y él se miraron a los ojos.

Y en cuanto su vista se cruzó con la de Derek...

 

* * *

 

Stiles despertó, ahogando una exclamación, y sentándose de pronto en la cama. Se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando controlar la respiración, y aunque eso no logró hacerlo, si consiguió tragarse el siguiente sollozo que iba a salir de su cuerpo; a su lado, Derek hizo un ruido, y antes de darle tiempo a despertar, cosa que era obvia que iba a hacer, Stiles le agarró el brazo para sacarlo de encima de su cintura, y acto seguido le dio un puñetazo en la espalda con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Cabrón! - lo increpó al tiempo que lo golpeaba, y sin perder un segundo apartó las sábanas para levantarse de la cama.

\- ¿Stiles? - llamó Derek confuso y adormilado - ¿Stiles? - insistió en voz un poco más alta.

Pero Stiles no paró; llegó a la cocina y sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por no hacer ruido - más bien todo lo contrario, se estaba preocupando, y de lo lindo,  de golpear las puertas de todos y cada uno de los armarios que estaba abriendo inútilmente, porque sabía perfectamente dónde se guardaba el té en su cocina - en caso de que Derek hubiese decidido girar y volver a dormir - que no, porque sabía que había salido de la habitación detrás de él -.

\- Ei, ¿qué pasó? - preguntó el moreno, confuso y preocupado, al llegar a su lado, situándose a su espalda, y pasando los brazos en torno a su cintura, movimiento que no llegó a acabar, al igual que el de apoyar su barbilla en el hombro de Stiles y pegar su mejilla contra la del chico, porque éste se giró y lo apartó de un manotazo.

\- Nada - respondió en tono seco, girándose a buscar una taza - Absolutamente nada - recalcó, golpeando con una fuerza innecesaria la puerta del armario. Dos veces.

Y maldito fuese Derek, que vestido sólo con unos pantalones de chándal y una vieja camiseta de Stiles, completamente despeinado, y frotándose los ojos como un niño, acababa de arrugar la cara como un cachorrito ante el ruido. Pero no, ¡oh no!, ni toda la adorabilidad del mundo, ni el hecho de que aún sin estar completamente despejado su novio lo hubiese seguido preocupado, ignorando pero lo visto la brusca manera en que lo había despertado - y que tenía más que merecida, ¡vaya si la tenía merecida! - iban a aplacar a Stiles.

Stiles era un hombre de principios. Era digno hijo de su padre, y no iba a doblegarse tan fácilmente. Era fuerte, más fuerte desde luego que la mirada dulce que Derek le estaba dirigiendo; Stiles era más fuerte que los viles encantos de aquel maldito traidor.

Stiles era un hombre fuerte, seguro e independiente que no necesitaba de ningún hombre - o mujer, no fuese a sonar discriminatorio - que se levantase detrás de él para hacerle un té cuando era obvio que no iba a volver a conciliar el sueño.

Bueno, quizás la excepción fuese su padre, en ocasiones; y el vil traidor, antes de haberse convertido en un vil traidor, claro estaba.

Stiles no necesitaba nada más que su té - que podía hacerse solito, muchas gracias. (En cuanto dejase de golpear las puertas y cacharros, y también controlase el temblor que estaba empezando en sus manos) - y en cuanto lo tuviese se iría a la habitación, y Derek tendría que deducir, por el portazo que pensaba asestarle en las narices, que le tocaba dormir en el sofá - en dónde se merecía - ya que Stiles sólo pensaba compartir la cama con su té. No literalmente, no pensaba tirarlo encima de las sábanas.

\- Siéntate - susurró Derek, a punto de dejar un beso en su sien (cosa que Stiles esquivó gracias a sus esplendorosos reflejos, no al hecho de que al apartarse con brusquedad había confundido a su novio; no, para nada, ese no era el caso. NO lo era. Y punto.) y extendiendo la mano para agarrar la taza que Stiles tenía en la suya - y te hago un té calentito. ¿Naranja y vainilla? - preguntó dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- No - respondió el otro tajante, dando un tirón para asegurarse de quedarse con la taza - No quiero té.

Y ya no lo quería; puede que hasta hacía dos décimas de segundo lo quisiese, y que interiormente se le estuviese haciendo la boca agua por él, más aún ahora que el vil traidor se había ofrecido a hacerle su té favorito, más teniendo en cuenta que el vil traidor siempre le echaba un poquito - lo justo, Stiles era incapaz de acertar con la cantidad - de canela, siguiendo una vieja costumbre familiar de los Hale para endulzarlo un poco. Pero no. Ya no lo quería. Si Derek pensaba que podía decidir lo que quería o no estaba muy equivocado, más que equivocado, y Stiles no iba a sentarse en el taburete mirando como el muy traidor se movía por la cocina para hacerle su té, mirándolo de refilón, aprovechando cada vez que pasase a su lado para rozar una mano contra su espalda; y finalmente se acercaba a su lado, soplando en la taza para asegurarse de que no se fuese a quemar, y se sentaba a su lado, le daba un beso en la mejilla, y esperaba con paciencia y jugando con los dedos de la mano que le quedase libre a que se acabase el té y estuviese algo mejor.

Nooo señor. No señor. Aquello no iba a pasar.

\- ... Vale - habló Derek a su espalda, y se notaba que estaba completamente perdido, pero Stiles no tenía pensado ayudarlo a encontrarse, ya le había llegado con encontrarlo una vez. En la ducha. Muchas gracias - ¿Quieres un vaso de le...

\- Quiero coca-cola - contestó Stiles sin girarse a mirarlo, con la vista fija en el interior de la nevera que se había girado a abrir, con la idea de buscar la leche, que acababa de soltar para coger la botella de refresco - Y puedo echármela yo solito sin ayuda.

\- ¿En una taza? - cuestionó el moreno, más para si mismo que en voz alta.

\- Sí, Derek sí. En una taza. Si me da la gana de tomar coca-cola en una taza, puedo echarme coca-cola en una taza y no en un vaso, ¿o hay algún problema con que beba coca-cola de una taza en mi propia casa? - quiso saber Stiles, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada tras haberse vuelto a mirarlo después de haber llenado la taza (¿y quién narices tomaba refresco en una taza? Él por lo visto; maldito Derek, era todo su culpa).

\- Claro que no - lo aplacó Derek, levantando las manos en gesto de paz, y acercándose a él con el tiento, pero sus manos se quedaron a centímetros de tocarlo cuando Stiles giró de nuevo para volver a abrir la nevera - ¿Cenaste? Si quieres te hago algo, ya sabes que si te vas a la cama sin cenar sueles te...

\- ¿¡Quieres dejarme respirar!? - chilló Stiles cerrando la nevera de golpe - No, no cené. No, no quiero que me hagas nada. Y no, no soñé ni con el Nogitsune, ni con mi madre, ni con nada de eso, así que ahórrate la bronca.

\- No iba a abroncarte  - le aseguró Derek, quien por lo visto había decidido que él si quería un té y estaba empezando a preparárselo, en voz baja - Voy a hacerme un par de tostadas, ¿quieres que te deje el pan fuera? - ofreció.

\- No - prácticamente gruñó Stiles.

\- Vale - asintió el moreno, y sin decir una palabra deslizó las tijeras por la encimera al ver que Stiles estaba intentando abrir el envoltorio de la pizza congelada que acababa de sacar del congelador con los dientes.

\- No me hacen falta - dijo el castaño deslizándolas en el otro sentido, y devolviendo la pizza al congelador, al fin y al cabo la había cogido para darle en las narices a Derek, podía perfectamente ir a por la bolsa de Doritos que había en la alacena y cumplir su objetivo. Molestar - ¿Vas a hacerte tostadas? Y eso, ¿no cenasteis? - preguntó con sorna.

Porque él no había cenado porque al llegar a casa se había encontrado una nota de Derek, diciéndole que le habían cambiado el turno en comisaría, y que no llegaría hasta las doce como poco, y no a Derek recién llegado de correr tal y como pensaba; pero eso quería decir que seguramente Derek habría cenado patrullando, que por lo visto era por lo que le habían cambiado el turno. Un par de agentes habían cogido la gripe, así que a Derek le había tocado cubrirlos. A él y a Parrish.

\- Sí, paramos en Arby's, te traje patatas - le dijo Derek, ignorando el tono en que le había hablado, señalando con un gesto de cabeza la nevera.

Y mierda, patatas de Arby's, Stiles quería sus patatas de Arby's, pero entonces le daría el gusto a Derek de comerse las patatas y no quería darle el gusto.

\- Tuve que quitárselas a Kyle, se quedó con hambre y...

\- Anda - lo interrumpió alargando la palabra - Le quitaste a Kyle mis patatas, que detalle por tu parte Derek; pero no tenías que haberte preocupado, podías haber dejado que se las comiese.

\- ¿Cómo? - se extrañó el moreno, levantando la cabeza de la tostada que estaba untando con mantequilla de cacahuete.

\- Que podías haber dejado que Kyle - dijo Stiles, recalcando el nombre como había hecho la primera vez - se comiese las puñeteras patatas. Es más, podías haberle comprado las puñeteras patatas directamente a Kyle y no a mí. De hecho, ¿por qué no os vais a cenar juntitos un día de esta semana?

\- Stiles... ¿qué estás diciendo? - preguntó Derek con un tono que dejaba claro que no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando allí.

Pero Stiles era muy listo como para creerse que Derek no sabía lo que decía, ya podía ir a hacerse el listo a otra parte si pensaba que aquello iba a colar, ¡porque no iba a hacerlo! Y como no iba a hacerlo ni se dignó a responderle, simplemente dejó escapar un bufido mientras tironeaba de la bolsa de Doritos que parecía no querer colaborar.

\- Me cago en la bolsa y en las envasadoras, y el que fuese que inventó la mierda de embase al vacio y la necesidad de usarlo para empaquetar Doritos - murmuró en voz baja.

\- ¿Quieres que.. - empezó a ofrecer Derek.

\- ¡No, Derek! ¡No! - bramó Stiles lanzando la bolsa contra la pared - ¡No quiero que me abras la puta bolsa, no quiero que me hagas la cena, quiero que te calles y me dejes en paz! ¡No debería serte difícil!

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? - quiso saber el aludido, dejando la segunda tostada en la encimera y apoyando las manos en ésta mientras lo miraba.

\- Que no me pasa nada, Derek, ¡no me pasa nada! Si que te cuesta pillar las cosas hoy, porque debe de ser la quinta vez que te lo digo.

\- Stiles... - se limitó a decir el moreno, inclinando la cabeza para mirarlo, y el chico lo entendió perfectamente como la petición que era para hablase con él.

Pero no estaba por la labor.

\- Nada que te interese Derek, ¿cómo te lo tengo que decir? ¿Pruebo en frecuencia canina? - sugirió con una sonrisa que dejaba claro que el comentario buscaba ser rastrero.

\- Vale, vale - asintió el otro, pasándose las manos un momento por la cara y asintiendo - Me vuelvo a la cama, no voy a discutir contigo cuando ni siquiera sé por qué. Cuando quieras que hablemos me avisas, o despiértame si...

\- Eso, vete, vete - lo cortó Stiles una vez más - Y ya que estás, ¿por qué no llamas a tu amiguito Kyle y le lloras tus penas?

\- ¿Mi amiguito? - se volteó Derek, que ya iba camino de las escaleras - ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Sí, llámalo, dile que el inmaduro y estúpido de tu novio tuvo una pataleta y necesitas hablar con alguien.

\- Yo no he llamado nada de eso, ni he dicho que tuvieses una pataleta - afirmó Derek rotundo - No pongas palabras en mi boca.

\- Pero lo estás pensando, ¿no? - aventuró Stiles mordaz - Seguro que estás pensando que para haber vuelto a casa para encontrarte con esto mejor te habrías quedado patrullando con Parrish, total, seguro que te lo pasabas mejor con él que con el panorama que tienes en casa.

\- Cuando llegué a casa el panorama eras tú, dormido, abrazado a mi almohada y enrollado en las mantas; así que no, no tuve ningún problema con el panorama que me encontré al llegar a casa - respondió el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Y, ¿a qué horas llegaste si puede saberse, Derek?

\- A la una menos diez - contestó al momento - García tuvo problemas con un conductor borracho y tuvimos que ir, luego quiso ir a tomar algo pero yo preferí venirme.

\- ¿Y viniste directo?

\- Sí, ¿dónde querías que parase? - preguntó extrañado - Deje a Kyle, pero eso está de camino y...

\- Ahhh, que dejaste a Kyle - asintió Stiles, que había vuelto a coger la bolsa de Doritos y tras no conseguir abrirla una vez más la lanzó de nuevo, esta vez a la encimera, con tan poca puntería que golpeó la taza de té que Derek había dejado allí, tirándose el líquido ardiente encima de la mano - ¡Joder!

Aún no había acabado de gritar y empezar a sacudir la mano y Derek estaba ya a su lado, sujetándolo por la muñeca y llevándolo hasta el fregadero mientras unas líneas negras empezaban a aparecer en su brazo.

\- No hagas eso - lo regañó al ver que estaba atenuándole el dolor, y aunque realmente no parecía mucho, simplemente tendría que ponerse una de esas tiritas para quemaduras que Derek había comprado en la farmacia la tercera vez que él había demostrado que tenía problemas para escurrir los macarrones sin problemas.

\- No es nada - negó el chico con rapidez - Déjame ver la mano - añadió, mientras la giraba para asegurarse de que el agua que acababa de abrir bañase toda la piel.

Stiles hizo una mueca de dolor y esta vez no vio venir a su novio, que en respuesta al gesto que acababa de hacer dejó un beso un su sien, mientras con la mano libre empezaba a trazar círculos en su espalda, y aquello lo hizo reaccionar.

\- ¡Que estoy bien, joder! - exclamó, apartándose de él, empujándolo para hacerlo, salpicándose a si mismo, y a Derek, al retirar la mano de la suya y por lo tanto de debajo del chorro de agua.

El moreno lo miró sorprendido, y tras esperar en silencio dos segundos una mueca que dejaba claro que claudicaba cruzó su cara.

\- Me voy a la cama, cuando me quieras decir qué puto bicho te ha picado me avisas si te da la gana - le dijo.

\- Eso, lárgate, que se te da de puta madre - le dijo Stiles a su espalda - ¡Es tu especialidad!

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Stiles !- respondió sin siquiera volver la cabeza para mirarlo.

\- ¡Y tú al sofá! - gritó en respuesta - O mejor, a Sudamérica, donde podías haberte quedado la primera vez.

La frase cayó como una losa, resonando entre ambos, y lo último que vio Stiles fue como Derek se encogía sobre si mismo, y sin decir una palabra seguía su camino a las escaleras.

El castaño se giró, sentándose en uno de los taburetes mientras intentaba sacar una de las tiritas de la caja, cosa imposible porque no dejaba de temblar, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

\- Joder - musitó al caer en la cuenta de todo lo que había dicho y hecho, y de cómo acababa de rematarlo.

Acababa de decirle a su novio, al jodido amor de su vida, que jamás debería haber vuelto a él. Acababa de decirle que estaba mejor sin él, que preferiría estar sin él. Y vivir sin Derek era una pesadilla a la que jamás quería enfrentarse.

\- De... Derek, no te vayas - llamó en un susurro, la voz temblándole tanto como las manos y un peso en el estómago que amenazaba con hundirlo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas - Der, por fav...  empezó de nuevo, porque no era capaz de girarse, no era capaz de girarse para acercarse él y ver como su novio seguía andando dándole la espalda, o como directamente cambiaba de trayectoria y se iba hacia la puerta, que era lo que se él se merecía, pero no acabó de hablar siquiera, porque los brazos del moreno envolviéndolo cortaron sus palabras que acabaron en suspiro.

\- Chss, estoy aquí, estoy aquí - le susurró, apretándolo contra él, y con la voz más firme pero lejos de estarlo del todo.

\- No... no te vayas. No te vayas - rogó Stiles, agarrándose con fuerza a sus antebrazos y cerrándolos más en torno a su propio torso, acurrucándose contra él tanto como podía, mientras rompía a llorar sin poder controlarse.

\- No me voy a ir a ningún sitio. No me voy, Stiles. Nunca voy a dejarte, pequeño - prometió Derek, girando la cara para dejar un beso en su mejilla contra la que tenía apoyada la suya, y enterrando la cara en su cuello después.

\- Otra vez - pidió Stiles, moviendo una mano para llevarla a la nuca del otro y sostenerlo dónde estaba.

\- Nunca voy a dejarte - repitió Derek con los labios contra su cuello.

\- Lo otro - susurró - Lo otro.

\- No voy a dejarte, pequeño - dijo el chico, entendiendo a qué se refería a la primera, dejando un beso en su cuello para sellar lo que acababa de decir, y aquello hizo que Stiles se estremeciese y se relajase contra él.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho - empezó a disculparse, acariciando el antebrazo que no había soltado, la nuca sobre la que tenía la mano, y girando la cabeza lo suficiente como para dejar un reguero de besos acelerados y sentidos en el pelo y la mejilla de Derek - Lo siento tanto, no lo decía de verdad, nada, no quiero que te vayas nunca, nunca; y si no hubieses vuelto no sé que habría sido de mí, pero sé que si hubiese salido vivo de todo aquello habría acabado por ir a buscarte. Lo siento. Lo siento.

\- Chss, lo sé, lo sé - le aseguró Derek, meciéndolo contra él - Lo sé - cuando pasaron unos cuantos segundos y Stiles se hubo calmado algo, intento soltarlo para hacerlo girar en el taburete, pero en cuanto hizo una pregunta el chico se lo impidió - ¿Qué pasó?

Stiles, que estaba dejándose llevar por Derek, cortó el movimiento en seco, y volvió a cogerse a él como al principio, asegurándose de que no lo soltase.

\- Así - dijo.

\- Vale, vale - concedió el otro, estrechándolo más contra él y dejando un par de besos en su mejilla - Cuando quieras - le dijo, dejándole claro que esperaría a que quisiese, o pudiese, hablar, acariciándole la mandíbula con la nariz.

\- Es una gilipollez - se lamentó Stiles.

\- Seguro que no.

\- Te aseguró que sí.

\- Te levantaste de la cama llamándome cabrón, sea lo que sea prefiero saberlo y arreglarlo - dijo Derek, colando una de las manos bajo la camiseta de Stiles para acariciar directamente la piel de su abdomen.

\- No tienes que arreglar nada, ha sido todo cosa mía - aseguró el chico - Dios, soy imbécil - murmuró en voz baja.

\- Eh, tú, que estás hablando de mi novio - lo reprendió Derek con una sonrisa, dándole un beso más, esta vez en la sien, y Stiles inclinó la cabeza para apoyarse un poco más contra sus labios.

\- Tu novio es subnormal - informó el chico.

\- Mi novio es lo mejor que tengo - contraatacó Derek.

\- Tu novio no sabe como disculparse por haberse portado contigo como un niñato, y sin motivo alguno.

\- Mi novio ya lo ha hecho, y ya está perdonado. Pero quiero, necesito, saber qué le pasó.

\- Tu novio tuvo una pesadilla estúpida, y completamente ajena a la sobrenatural, en la que hoy llegaba a casa y en vez de una nota te encontraba montándotelo con Parrish en la ducha. Se despertó con todo muy vívido, y todo el pollo que te montó fue porque vio como el tú de sus sueños le ponía los cuernos y le rompía el corazón - confesó Stiles a toda velocidad, cerrando los ojos con fuerza (la misma con la que apretaba los antebrazos de Derek) como si aquello fuese a ahorrarle la vergüenza.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Derek perplejo.

\- No me hagas repetirlo, por favor, por favor, Der, no me hagas repetirlo - rogó Stiles.

\- Que mi novio tuvo una pesadilla y...

\- Y es completamente idiota y no te merece, ¿aún lo quieres? - preguntó Stiles, todavía con los ojos cerrados, tras interrumpirlo no queriendo volver a oír lo que acababa de decirle.

\- ¿Que si aún...? ¡Por el amor de Dios! - exclamó Derek, obligándolo a girar, y sosteniéndole la cara entre las manos para dejar una sucesión de besos rápidos contra sus labios, convenciéndolo así de abrir los ojos - Claro que aún te quiero, idiota; me voy a morir queriéndote, no sé cómo puedes estar planteándotelo.

\- Porque no te merezco - respondió Stiles, dejando caer la cabeza contra su pecho, y cogiéndose a sus caderas con ambas manos, dejando un beso sobre su esternón en respuesta a la colleja suave que le dio Derek tras que dijese esa frase.

\- Ei, mírame - pidió el moreno, que lo único que consiguió fue que el otro negase con la cabeza - Stiles, tenemos que hablar - y aquello hizo que el chico se quedase completamente rígido por un momento y se le acelerase la respiración - Tenemos que hablar, - continuó Derek, acariciándole la espalda y asegurándose de que su tono fuese calmado y dulce (con el que solía dirigirse a su novio en numerosos momentos, así que no le fue difícil) - porque si sueñas esas cosas no sé si tienes realmente claro cuánto te quiero - finalizó, y ahí no pudo disimular su preocupación.

\- No, no, no, no, no - negó Stiles levantando la cabeza como un resorte - No lo dudo; sé lo que me quieres, me lo demuestras cada día - aseguró, llevando las manos a su cuello y haciéndolo apoyar la frente contra la suya - Todos los días - insistió, estirándose para dejar un beso en sus labios.

\- Stiles...

\- De verdad. Escucha - pidió, cogiendo una de las manos que estaban en su espalda para apoyarla sobre su corazón, y separando sus cabezas lo suficiente como para poder mirar a Derek a los ojos - Sé que me quieres. Estoy completamente seguro del amor que sientes por mí, y me lo demuestras cada día; con gestos de los que no sé ni siquiera si eres consciente, como el que me estuvieses haciendo tostadas mientras yo te gritaba, para asegurarte de que cenase algo decente, porque sé que nunca tomas mantequilla de cacahuete si no es porque vas a compartir conmigo - dijo con una sonrisa - Me lo demuestras así. Comprándome patatas cada vez que pasas por Arby's. Viniendo a matar arañas cada vez que grito diciendo que vienen a por mí. Abrazándome cada noche aunque haga un calor de mil demonios y tengamos que lanzar las sábanas al suelo. Y abrazándome por horas cada vez que tengo una pesadilla, de las que siempre me despiertas, porque te despiertas antes de que...

\- Hoy no... - empezó a llevarle la contraria Derek.

\- Hoy no cuenta, esta fue un fenómeno paranormal dentro de nuestra paranormalidad, y no interrumpas - lo reprendió el otro, después de haberse apresurado a taparle la boca con la mano que hasta el momento tenía en su cuello - Sé que me quieres, tanto, que a veces me abruma. Y gracias a ti entiendo a que se refirió mi padre cuando uno de los últimos días le dijo a mi madre que siempre sería feliz, porque más de lo que lo había querido ella no se podía querer, pero que aún así él le ganaba. Porque sé que me quieres tanto que me da pena al resto de la gente porque nunca va a saber qué es que los quieran de verdad, y aún así sé que yo te quiero más que todo eso - finalizó Stiles, con una sonrisa como la que estaba notando contra la palma de su mano - ¿Qué? ¿Te he mentido, grandullón? - preguntó dejando caer la mano de la boca de Derek a su corazón, reflejando el gesto del moreno, que acababa de apretar su palma contra el suyo.

\- No - respondió emocionado, negando con la cabeza - Pero aquí el que gana soy yo - añadió, finalizando la frase contra la boca de Stiles, porque los dos se habían adelantado sobrepasados de ganas de besar al otro.

Stiles pensó en llevarle la contraria, pero para aquello tendría que romper el beso, y no estaba por la labor. No estaba por la labor porque Derek sabía a casa, a seguridad, a todo aquel amor del que acababan de hablar, y aquello era algo que Stiles no quería dejar de saborear nunca; por eso se estiró aún más, apoyándose con los pies en la barra del taburete para pegarse más a su novio, que parecía estar dispuesto a borrarle con aquel beso las imágenes que aún tenía en la cabeza después de la pesadilla. Y lo consiguió, porque lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar era en él; en él, en como una de sus manos seguía sobre su corazón, en como la otra había ido a su nuca, manteniéndolo en el sitio, en como su lengua se retraía de su boca después de haberse paseado por cada rincón, llevándose con ella la suya para invertir los papeles, para dejar que lo besase, para que viese que estaba allí, con él, y no iba a irse a ninguna parte.

Y en otras condiciones quizás el beso habría escalado a más, y sabía Dios que aquella encimera había visto muchas cosas, pero no aquella noche. El beso siguió, y siguió, y las manos acabaron por encontrar recovecos por los que colarse, pero sólo buscaban tocar la piel del otro para sentirla, para reafirmar su presencia allí, contra el otro, en manos del otro, y durante minutos aquello siguió y siguió hasta que el estómago de Stiles decidió interrumpirlos.

Derek rió contra sus labios mientras se apartaba, y Stiles acabó por morderse el labio inferior para intentar controlar su sonrisa.

\- Te quiero - dijo el chico, mirando al moreno, que todavía se cernía sobre él, a los ojos, y sonriendo más cuando la frase la valió un beso en la punta de la nariz.

\- Y yo a ti - susurró Derek mientras llevaba las manos sus muslos y lo levantaba para dejarlo sentado sobre la encimera - momento que Stiles aprovechó para pasar los brazos en torno a su cuello y dejar un beso en su hombro - Toma - le dijo, estirándose para alcanzar el plato dónde había dejado las tostadas y la taza de té.

\- Ei, ei, ei, ¿a dónde vas? - quiso saber Stiles, que cortó las gracias que estaba dando al ver que su novio tenía pensado irse de allí, y para impedirlo lo rodeó con las piernas mientras le daba un bocado a la tostada.

\- A por las tiritas, ¿puedo? - rió Derek, y cuando Stiles se encogió de hombros con una mueca, apretó su tobillo un momento antes de liberarse de su agarre e ir a por las anteriormente mencionadas tiritas.

En cuanto volvió - algo así como tres largos y dolorosos segundos en opinión de su novio, ¿por qué tenía que haberse parado a meter los Doritos en el armario? ¿eh? - Stiles se apresuró a envolverlo de nuevo entre sus piernas, y el moreno rió de nuevo, sujetando cada pierna con una mano para poder acercar el taburete, y sentarse frente a él, antes de colocarlo, haciéndolo apoyar los pies en sus costados para asegurarle que no iba a moverse de allí.

\- Dame la mano - pidió mientras sacaba una de las tiritas de la caja, y Stiles lo hizo al momento, mientras no dejaba de masticar (que era algo complicado cuando no dejaba de sonreír, pero no pensaba dejar de hacerlo) - Listo - anunció Derek dejando un beso sobre la quemadura ya cubierta - Y ahora, ¿me cuentas qué pasó entonces?

\- Voy - asintió Stiles, apresurándose a acabar la tostada, dar un sorbo de té y coger la otra, parándose a susurrar un gracias contra la mejilla del chico al inclinarse a darle un beso - Vale - empezó - la culpa es toda de Claire, y de que llevo un par de días durmiendo poco por los trabajos, y sí, puede que no cenar no ayudase, y que no estuvieses - añadió al final, haciendo un puchero.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Derek, frotando sus pantorrillas e inclinándose para dejar un beso en su rodilla.

\- No es tu culpa - se apresuró a asegurar Stiles, apoyando la mano que tenía libre en su mejilla para acariciarle el pómulo con el pulgar  - Es todo culpa de Claire, y de mi padre por llamarte de turno - sentención dando un mordisco rabioso.

\- Realmente fue Theresa - dijo el moreno dándole un beso en la palma de la mano antes de que la retirase para coger la taza.

\- Pues Theresa me ha fallado.

\- Y no tengo duda de que se lo dirás la próxima vez que la veas. Pero, ¿quién es Claire?

\- Claire, la amiga de Jaime.

\- Ah, esa Claire - dijo Derek haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

\- Esa misma - asintió Stiles, con una cara que dejaba claro que compartía el sentimiento - Cuando salimos de clase estaba esperando por Jaime, así que se vino con nosotros a a entregar el trabajo de sociología, Jaime, Jess, Fiona y yo íbamos hablando de los del resto de la clase, - empezó a explicar, continuando tras dar un sorbo y ver el asentimiento de su novio - y ya tuvo que meterse.

\- ¿Claire tiene sociología? - se extrañó el chico, al que no le sonaba que la chica se sumase a las sesiones de estudio.

\- No, pero tiene opinión para todo - respondió el otro con una ironía que no perdió en el resto de la frase - Es que Claire es muy lista, Claire podría poner a Lydia contra las cuerdas, Claire sabe de todo.

\- ¿Y con qué conocimientos os iluminó hoy? - preguntó el chico en el mismo tono.

\- No me pidas que intente recordar cómo llegó a ese punto, o en qué orden fue diciendo las cosas; lo único que sé es que al final acabó dándonos, dándome realmente, un discurso sobre las relaciones sentimentales, y las cosas que condenan a estas al fracaso.

\- ¿No era un trabajo sobre los prejuicios sobre los roles de género? - se extrañó el moreno.

\- ¡Es Claire!

\- Vale, sí, perdona, sigue.

\- Pues de repente empezó a darme un discurso sobre cómo la gente que se conocía y acababa por emparejarse en "circunstancias dramáticas y no habituales" - dijo, entrecomillando para dejar claro que la expresión no era suya - estaban destinadas al fracaso. Y también dijo, que si no me importaba y me ofendía, iba a tomarnos de ejemplo. Oh sí, sí - asintió viendo como los ojos del moreno se abrían asombrados - agárrate. A ojos de su eminencia somos un claro ejemplo de fracaso romántico; verás, yo soy muy joven e inmaduro para ti, algo que habríamos visto a la perfección si nos hubiésemos conocido de una manera normal y sana, pero como no, nos sumimos en una relación abocada al fracaso. Tú tienes un trabajo, unas ideas y unas necesidades que yo no puedo cubrir, y viceversa; así que lo más normal es que la relación empezase a deteriorarse poco a poco, por ejemplo pequeñas cosas: que yo prefiera pasar el tiempo discutiendo un trabajo con Jaime en la biblioteca, que tú prefieras tomar un café con tu compañero de patrulla porque entiende mejor tu trabajo. Y entonces empezaríamos a mentirnos, porque claro, no querríamos hacer pensar al otro que no queremos pasar tiempo con él, así que yo te diría: Derek, tengo un examen sorpresa mañana, y realmente me iría a tomar algo, y tú me dirías: Stiles, tenemos mucho papeleo para mañana, y realmente te irías a casa de un compañero a ver un partido de rugby, ¡ni siquiera te gusta el rugby! - exclamó interrumpiendo su propia perorata, a la que volvió de inmediato - Y ya que estaba, si me interesaba su opinión, se ve claramente que nosotros vamos por el camino, porque si te fijas, el desgaste empieza por pequeñas cosas, como el hecho de que no quieras acompañarme cuando salgo con ellos.

\- ¡La última vez tuve turno de noche! - se defendió Derek, que había acabado con la boca abierta a más no poder.

\- Lo sé - asintió dando un mordisco a la media tostada que le quedaba.

\- Y la anterior ella no estaba - añadió.

\- Lo sé - repitió Stiles masticando.

\- Y en el cumpleaños de Jaime nos pasamos todos a tomar algo al salir de cenar, porque coincidió con el cumpleaños de Kira.

\- También lo sé.

\- ¡Claire es imbécil! - sentenció Derek, echando el taburete algo más hacia delante para apoyar la barbilla en el abdomen de Stiles, dejar un beso allí y mirarlo.

\- ¡Dímelo a mí! - se mostró de acuerdo el otro, enterrando los dedos de una mano ( después de abandonar la taza de té, ya vacía) en su pelo - No sabía si pegarle en nombre de todos los filósofos a los que supuestamente estaba nombrando, por hablar tan pancha de todo lo que cree que sabe sobre nosotros, ¡o por atreverse a aplicarnos semejante sarta de gilipolleces!

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? - se interesó el moreno.

\- Nada, - bufó el otro - porque el profesor llegó justo cuando iba a explicarle tres o cuatro cosas, entre ellas por dónde podía meterse sus opiniones, y cuando salimos de la tutoría ya no estaba.

\- Y te quedaste con todo eso en la cabeza... - aventuró el chico.

\- Me quedé con todo eso en la cabeza porque quería que te indignases conmigo, y no estabas en casa, estaba muy cansado para hacerme la cena, de mala leche porque había tenido un día de mierda y eso fue la guinda, y cuando me fui a la cama puede que me estuviese acordando un poquito de la madre de Parrish porque estaba contigo y yo sólo con tu almohada - confesó, dedicándole una sonrisa arrepentida al final.

\- Pero no piensas que Claire tenga razón, ¿verdad? - quiso saber Derek, llevando las manos a su cintura.

\- ¡Claro que no! - habló Stiles con rapidez, atragantándose con el último trozo que estaba tragando - Fue una combinación de dormir poco, estar agotado, no haber comido, querer mimos y no poder tenerlos y que la voz de Claire te taladra el cerebro. Espera, ¿y tú?

\- Por supuesto que no - aseguró Derek poniéndose en pie - ¿Acabaste? - quiso saber, y al recibir un asentimiento siguió hablando - ¿Estás cansado?

\- La verdad es que ahora estoy bastante despeja... ¡ahhh!

La frase de Stiles acabó en grito, cuando de pronto se encontró boca abajo sobre el hombro de su novio, y sin perder un momento enrolló un brazo en torno a su cintura y llevó la otra mano a su trasero.

\- Bien - comentó Derek mientras iba hacia las escaleras - Porque vamos a irnos a la ducha, me vas a contar qué exactamente soñaste que le hacía a otro, y te voy a dejar claro qué sólo te lo quiero hacer a ti, ¿estamos?

\- Para empezar que sepas que ya me encontraba un reguero de ropa camino del baño - señaló Stiles con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ah sí? - preguntó Derek en voz baja (en aquella voz baja que hacía que Stiles se estremeciese), moviéndolo para dejarlo de pie y apoyarlo contra la pared - Pues habrá que empezar por ahí - murmuró contra su cuello al tiempo que llevaba las manos al cordón de sus pantalones.

Stiles no pudo evitar un gemido, y cuando Derek levantó la cabeza de su cuello para mirarlo y sus miradas se cruzaron tuvo que besarlo.

Acababa de darse cuenta - y en cuanto pudiese hablar se lo diría a Derek; lo que ocasionaría otro beso, y un te quiero, y que su camiseta acabase encima de una lámpara - de que se había despertado justo antes de que él y el Derek se mirasen a los ojos en el sueño, porque parecía que incluso su subconsciente sabía que al mirarlo a los ojos lo único que iba a ver era lo que había siempre, amor, lealtad, confianza, deseo... y que era imposible que mirándolo como lo miraba no lo quisiese sólo a él.

 

* * *

 

_//Unos días después//_

 

La puerta de la comisaría se abrió y Derek, que estaba pasando por detrás del mostrador, paró a ver quien estaba entrando y al ver que era Stiles le guiñó un ojo antes de levantar los papeles que tenía en la mano para que viese que era lo que le quedaba por hacer antes de salir, y recibió una sonrisa radiante a cambio.

\- Hola Theresa, contigo quería yo hablar...

La frase de Stiles, o al menos el principio, llegó a sus oídos, y no pudo evitar reír mientras sacudía la cabeza; parecía que su novio no iba a tener problema en entretenerse los cinco minutos que le faltaban a él para salir, aunque no era que Stiles hubiese tenido nunca mucho problema para entretenerse allí.

\- Sheriff, ha llegado su chico - comentó García, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la oficina del Sheriff al ver aparecer a Derek.

El moreno los miró a ambos con un gesto de sorpresa, y tras compartir una sonrisa los dos hombres se giraron a mirarlo.

\- Se te nota en la cara, chaval - le dijo García dándole una palmada en el hombro al salir - No te preocupes, es la misma cara que pone el jefe cuando viene a vernos cierta enfermera.

\- Mark, ¿quieres que le diga a Louise que nunca te comes el revuelto? - amenazó el Sheriff riendo.

\- Soy una tumba, no hay necesidad de ponerse tan serios - prometió García con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Viene a buscarte? - se interesó el Sheriff levantándose, y tirando de una hamburguesa que según su hijo no debería haberse comido, y que su futuro yerno (oficialmente, extraoficialmente ya tenía el título) tenía el detalle de fingir no ver siempre que las acompañase de ensalada.

\- Sí, señor. En cinco minutos salgo, a no ser que haya surgido algo - respondió el chico.

\- No había visto la hora - comentó el hombre mirando el reloj - Puedes irte sin problema, de hecho, ¿venías a que firmase eso para archivarlo? - preguntó y en respuesta recibió un asentimiento - Dámelos, yo los llevo, y así ya puedes ir a cambiarte.

\- No hace falta, señor - se apresuró a decir.

\- Derek... - lo interrumpió el Sheriff con una sonrisa - No es trato de favor, te quedan menos de cinco minutos, y tengo que ir yo al archivo, así que dame los papeles. Y por cierto, Mark tiene razón, se te nota en la cara, pero es algo que está lejos de molestarme.

\- Eh... gracias, señor - respondió llevándose una mano a la nuca.

\- Nada. Eh - quiso saber mientras él iba hacia el mostrador y Derek a su mesa - ¿mañana venís a comer?

\- Stiles quiere hacer lasaña - dijo el chico a modo de respuesta.

\- ¿Vegetal? - preguntó con cara de horror, y cuando todo lo que Derek hizo en respuesta fue sonreír resignadamente el Sheriff siguió con su camino murmurando entre dientes - Qué le costará a este hijo mío hacerla de carne, o al menos no echarle tanta cosa verde, luego dirá que no lo queremos lo suficiente...

La frase hizo reír a Derek mientras recogía su mesa, y que recordase la noche hacía unos días en la que Stiles le había dejado claro que sabía que lo quería más que a nada, lo que hizo que esbozase una sonrisa idiota - y que le diese completamente igual - y que se apurase en recoger para poder salir pronto de allí y besar a Stiles.

Pensando en aquella noche pensó también en cuando al día siguiente se había presentado a recoger a Stiles en la facultad, y en la cara de Claire cuando primero lo había visto llegar y besarlo como si no hubiese mañana, y después cuando, situándose a la espalda de Stiles y rodeándolo con ambos brazos, le había pedido que le repitiese toda su tesis sobre los problemas sentimentales, porque era un tema que le interesaba, pero cuando Stiles había querido contársela el otro día habían acabando distraídos, si es que entendía lo que quería decirle.

Las caras de Claire habían sido algo digno de ver, pero lo mejor había sido la alegría que Stiles había desprendido, y el beso que había dejado en su mandíbula con una sonrisa.

Si por él fuese Stiles olería siempre a aquellas emociones, alegría, amor, relajación... Que eran cosas que ahora olía desde allí, pero difuminadas por algo más... Se inclinó para conseguir ver el mostrador, y vio que el Sheriff se despedía, y que Stiles se quedaba con Theresa, y con Kyle, y entonces entendió porque el olor de Stiles había variado un poco.

Por Kyle.

Stiles estaba convencido de que su compañero quería algo con él, siempre lo había estado, y tras la odiosa pesadilla de días anteriores - por la que Derek aún se sentía culpable, porque había sido la única vez que no se había despertado al notar que algo iba mal; cosa que Stiles seguía defendiendo que era porque en el fondo a él mismo no le cuadraba el sueño, no como cuando soñaba otras cosas que lo envolvían por completo - Derek había conseguido que confesase que no, no le molestaba para nada que se llevasen bien, pero a veces Parrish lo incomodaba.

Según Stiles eran frases, bromas que no tenían gracia, o miradas y comentarios que a veces parecían querer decir que Derek y él no deberían estar juntos. Él nunca había visto nada que indicase que Kyle tenía ningún interés en él, de hecho al principio lo había preocupado que le gustase Stiles, pero si a su novio lo preocupaba había algo que podía hacer para quitárselo de la cabeza.

Derek nunca besaba a Stiles en la comisaría, no por nada, simplemente porque era su lugar de trabajo y no quería que nadie pensase que estaba allí porque salía con el hijo del Sheriff, (al igual que hacía eso, tampoco le llamaba nunca a Jonh por su nombre allí). Y realmente era una tontería, toda la comisaría sabía que estaban juntos, eran ellos dos quienes solían encargarse de la parilla en la barbacoa anual de la comisaría, simplemente era una costumbre de sus primeros días en el puesto que se había arraigado.

Lo besaba nada más salir, pero nunca dentro, y a Stiles no le importaba, pero sí que había comentado algo al hablar de Kyle, _"es como esa sonrisa de suficiencia que me dedica cada vez que me paso por la comisaría a decir hola, ¿sabes que un día se rió y me dijo que teníais que ser profesionales?_

Derek no creía que lo hubiese dicho con mala intención, en absoluto, pero si era algo que preocupaba a Stiles le daba igual por qué lo hubiese dicho Kyle, porque podía arreglarlo.

Asegurándose de dejar todo en orden, y de dejar a mano los papeles que tenía que mirar al día siguiente, se encaminó al mostrador, llegando por lo visto en mitad de una conversación sobre tacos.

\- Ei, ya estoy - saludó, llegando por detrás de Stiles, echando un brazo sobre sus hombros, haciéndolo apoyarse en él e inclinándose para darle un beso rápido.

El ruidito de sorpresa que el chico emitió quedó ahogado por la sonrisa que notó contra sus labios, y cuando Stiles llevó una mano a su mejilla repitió el gesto, besándolo otra vez.

\- Hola - respondió el castaño con una sonrisa, y allí estaba el mismo olor que el del otro día, el mismo, y el primero, que olía cada mañana cuando Stiles aún estaba despertando apoyado en su pecho, o contra éste - Dile a este desconfiado que sé hacer tacos - dijo, siguiendo con la conversación, agarrando la mano que estaba apoyada en él, y balanceándose sobre ambos pies, gesto que le indicó a Derek como de bien recibida había sido su sorpresa.

\- No me lo creo, tu padre siempre se está quejando de lo que lo obligas a comer - le dijo Kyle.

\- Sabe hacer tacos, - confirmó Derek - y le salen muy buenos.

\- ¿Ves? - preguntó con retintín Stiles, sacándole la lengua a Kyle, que en respuesta le hizo una pedorreta - Sé cocinar.

\- Una cosa... - canturreó su compañero.

\- Sabe cocinar - afirmó Derek, adelantándose a la respuesta de Stiles, rodando los ojos al ver como aquel par había hecho de aquello una discusión, como de costumbre - Y muy bien.

\- No discutas, Kyle - se metió Theresa - Que a un hombre se lo conquista por el estómago.

\- Lo está defendiendo, Theresa, como un buen novio, nada más - bromeó Kyle.

\- Voy a matar a mi padre, esto es todo su culpa - siseó Stiles.

\- No puedo creerme que cocinas bien si tu padre siempre está protestando por la comida - señaló Kyle riendo.

\- De la que lo hago comer, no de la que le preparo - señaló el castaño con un mohín.

\- Hacemos una cosa, Derek me contesta a una pregunta y os creo, ¿trato? - ofreció su compañero - Pero sin pensarlo, que se note que no tiene que inventárselo.

\- Derek, concéntrate que tienes que contestar algo - lo informó su novio.

Derek dejó escapar una risa, y apretando la mano que se había cogido a la suya le asintió a Kyle.

\- ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita de la que prepara Stiles?

\- Golabki, eso de comida comida, de dulce el makowiec - respondió sin tener que pensarlo un segundo siquiera - Lo que por cierto me recuerda que hace mucho que no preparas uno - le dijo a Stiles, apretando su costado con la mano libre.

\- Mañana mismo compro las cosas en el súper - prometió su novio, dejando un beso en la mejilla y girando para hacerle una pedorreta a Kyle.

\- ¿Golak...? ¿Maki qué? - preguntó éste confuso.

\- En la próxima barbacoa tienes que asegurarte de probarlo - rió Theresa.

\- ¿No te cambias? - le preguntó Stiles, dejando que fuese ella, que ya había probado aquel pastel cuando era su madre quien lo preparaba, quien explicase lo que era.

\- Vamos por casa, ¿no? - cuestionó él, no sabiendo si el plan de pasarse, dejar los libros de Stiles y luego reunirse con el resto de la manada para cenar había variado; quizás Stiles ya se hubiese pasado por casa.

\- Ajá.

\- Entonces ya me cambio allí, vamos - le dijo, moviéndose para quedarse a su costado sin soltarlo, y girando para la puerta - Adiós, - se despidió de los otros dos - Theresa deja de contarle lo bien que sabe, o al final no va a dar para todos.

\- Pasado lo hago traerte un tuper - prometió Stiles mirando por encima de su hombro, al tiempo que pasaba un brazo en torno a su cintura - Adiós, desconfiado - le dijo a Kyle.

\- A él lo tienes comprado, Stiles, ¡no me fio! - gritó el chico cuando ya cruzaban la puerta.

\- ¡Piérdete, Kyle! - respondió Derek, antes de que Stiles pudiese decir nada, y para asegurarse (y realmente porque era lo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde que lo había visto llegar) lo besó de nuevo, esta vez haciendo que durase más que un par de segundos, porque ya estaban fuera de la comisaría, y no iba a aparecer nadie a interrumpirlos.

\- Eh... ah... ¿con quién estaba hablando y de qué? - preguntó Stiles cuando se separaron, parpadeando un par de veces exageradamente como si realmente estuviese descolocado.

\- Tira - rió Derek, dándole una palmada en el trasero y echando a andar hacia el Jeep de nuevo con el brazo sobre sus hombros.

\- No es que me queje, todo lo contrario, por favor, no lo registres como una queja, pero, ¿desde cuándo me besas en la comisaría? - preguntó Stiles con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Desde que me di cuenta de cuantos besos iba a perderme por no hacerlo - respondió - Te sueles pasar como poco dos veces a la semana, y me quedan unos cuantos años para jubilarme.

\- Ah, bien, bien, apoyo la moción - asintió Stiles abriendo la puerta.

\- Además, - siguió Derek mientras hacía lo propio - así te queda claro que me da igual si a Kyle le molesta que te bese o no.

Stiles se movió para engancharlo por las solapas de la camisa del uniforme, y tiró de él para besarlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Te dije hoy que te quería? Porque si no voy a tener que decírtelo ahora, y se nos va a pasar la cuota de ñoñez del día.

\- Deja de que me coma yo todo el makowiec y me sirve - respondió Derek con una sonrisa que dejaba claro lo orgulloso que estaba por haber dado con una manera de quedarse él con todo el pastel.

\- Hoy al volver de cenar me repites lo de la ducha del otro día y tenemos un trato - propuso Stiles arrancando.

\- Hecho - asintió Derek, e inclinándose llevó la mano izquierda a su cabeza para acercárselo y poder dejar un beso en su sien, y acto seguido le susurró algo que tenía un claro doble sentido - Gano yo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Tará!
> 
> Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. Comentarios, críticas, tomates, gritos, y demases son más que bienvenidos, así que no dudéis en dejarlos :)
> 
> A ver un par de cosas...  
> El golabki y el makowiec son platos típicos polacos, de los que muy amablemente me informó Google ,que sirve para todo, jeje.  
> Lo de si a Parrish le gusta o no Derek... ¿le gusta? ¿no le gusta?, lo dejo a vuestro juicio... eso sí, me gustaría saber las opiniones si queréis compartir :)  
> Corregí, pero si veis algo no dudéis en decírmelo sin problema, aunque espero no haceros leer nada feo,jeje.
> 
> Y... creo que no me dejo nada más por decir, en principio iba a subir el siguiente de la Sterek Week, pero como no me dio tiempo y me voy hasta finales de semana quería dejaros con algo ya que ayer hubo episodio ¬¬ (Y publiqué también un Hobrien, por si a alguien le apetece)
> 
> Nada más, si os queréis venir a mi tumblr a gritar de Teen Wolf o lo que sea, es [este](http://makeawishandjustbelieve.tumblr.com) :D
> 
> Ah, si os apetece echarle un vistazo a [este](http://makeawishandjustbelieve.tumblr.com/post/91161135717/writing-meme-friends-episode-titles-edition) meme tan chachi de aquí y mandarme alguno, en cuanto llegue me pondré con ellos ^^
> 
> Un beso,  
> Deb.


End file.
